


Epilogue

by luzisoo, psychedexo, siriusxcanopus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzisoo/pseuds/luzisoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedexo/pseuds/psychedexo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusxcanopus/pseuds/siriusxcanopus
Summary: The epilogue and conclusion to the Twitter AU PsychedEXO.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> These events directly follow the days after the last chapter on the account @psychedexo.

Byun Baekhyun now has more of a routine.

He wakes up in the morning feeling less animosity with his alarm clock especially when he wakes up to the face of his ex-bestfriend, now boyfriend, Jongdae, tucked safely into his side.

Joohyun had sent her regards, asking him if he wanted to return to the mansion given that it wasn’t one of the things to be confiscated by the authorities following the arrest of the heads of the family. The authorities had discovered a trail leading to Daehyun and it had served as the in that they needed to apprehend and stop the illegal operations of the major holdings of the Byuns.

The heads of the household had begged Joohyun to at least save the family’s face through taking over as the head and she had, for effect, reluctantly agreed. Now she focused her attention on making a name for the Byuns but in philanthropy rather than industry.

Baekhyun had briefly considered the offer, especially after his cousin offered him a position on the Board of Directors managing the family’s various businesses. Ultimately though, Baekhyun had requested his cousin to consider him again after he had graduated from university.

Did he feel a sense of satisfaction and vindication that his family, who had treated him like he was invisible, was now behind bars? Oddly enough, he only feels a sense of relief. Sometimes, when he is alone with his thoughts, he thinks whether he would have preferred to be more included in the family even if it meant also being involved in their illicit activities.

One look at Jongdae washes away all such things from his consciousness. He knows Jongdae would have never been a part of his life if he had been truly a part of the Byun family. And for that reason alone, Baekhyun becomes glad he wasn’t.

To Kyungsoo’s chagrin, Baekhyun indeed moves in with them… for a few weeks. With Minseok’s help, he doesn’t take long in finding his own small apartment on a fancier side of town, craving the independent lifestyle he had never experienced. Hitches were found, of course, and the fire brigade had to intervene a total of two times until Baekhyun really got the hang of cooking for himself. But now… Now he could make a decent pizza from scratch, something he gloats about when he sees his friends buying the frozen kind. 

Jongdae does spend more time at Baekhyun’s house than his own, Kyungsoo often joking about living alone rather than with a roommate, but it’s all in good fun. Neither of the two wanted to completely move in together so early on in their relationship, even if they had been friends for more years than they could count. They value their space and respect each other enough to understand that. 

Yet, they each have a drawer for the other in their place. A toothbrush. A special mug. They fill each other’s lives with small beads of happiness even when apart. 

Baekhyun takes his time exploring Jongdae’s sleeping face, tracing his moles and recounting constellations on his boyfriend’s skin. He can hear their recently adopted puppy, Nugget, rummaging in the living room and faintly thinks that it’s time to get up.

However, Jongdae snuggles closer, fitting his head under his chin, and the older doesn’t have the heart to move. Doesn’t want to, either.

He instead tightens his arms around Jongdae and smiles to himself, letting himself fall asleep once more, lulled by his beloved’s breathing and the pace of his own lovestruck heart.

  


* * *

  


Life lately had smiled upon Jongdae. A loving boyfriend, caring friends, and most recently, an internship in the office of his dreams. Sure, being a new intern in the law branch is mostly resumed to bring coffee to the higher ups and sort out files, but Jongdae is thriving. His bosses are aware of his excellent grades and his tenacity shows even with the smallests of tasks, and they have agreed to extend his term even with the arrival of a new school year approaching.

Sure, it does take a toll on him, but he takes it in stride. His work ethic is great, he knows when to take a break or call it quits for the day.

And when he doesn’t, well. Let’s say someone is always around to gently coax him away from the laptop and into bed for some cuddles. 

The honeymoon phase hasn’t really ended for Baekhyun and Jongdae, nor does it seem to have a finish in sight. If anything, all the happenings that have transpired have only proven to teach them about the importance of sticking together, of never leaving things unsaid.

You never know when shit might hit the fan.

Right now, however, cooped up in Baekhyun’s warm embrace as they catch up on the latest episodes of some random anime Baekhyun is into, Jongdae has never felt safer.

  


* * *

  


Chanyeol immerses himself in his music. 

People had come to offer him words of consolation, grief, and sympathy but Chanyeol couldn’t find it in him to care about the revolving door of faces that did not offer him any comfort at all. Nobody knew how he felt save for his friends.

It wasn’t Yoojung that died in that abandoned house. To him, Yoojung was a dream, someone that only existed now as a memory. He didn’t even have a body to bury for Yoojung. 

The space he had for them in his heart had been erased by the entry of Yeongjoon. Chanyeol was aware of how they had come to feel about them over the course of their… what does he even use to describe it? Playtime? 

Chanyeol finds he doesn’t resent Yoojung, whoever Yoojung was. He thinks the foundation of whoever Yoojung was is essentially good. But his feelings are muddled by Yeongjoon and the fact that he is the ‘real’ half of the equation.

So he passes his days surrounded by his friends, most often it’s Kyungsoo. His friend had seemingly taken it upon himself to make sure that Chanyeol did not spiral 

But what is there to spiral from when what you thought to be true was fake? Spiraling implied that there were stages to the change. What he experienced is the ground he was standing on being completely ripped from below him. Were the words he spoke to a dying Yeongjoon even sincere? 

His music is violent, erratic. Far from the usual harmonious sounds that he would produce for his friends. Chanyeol is just glad he could still make music. 

Kyungsoo forces him to go out, invites him over for games in their apartment with Baekhyun and Jongdae, never taking no for an answer. Jongin and Sehun get him ready for work, Sehun hanging out at the bar so much the boss actually considers hiring him. Junmyeon makes him his tasting assistant for the new desserts he’s making. Yixing gets another Switch and plays Animal Crossing with him, texting him late at night for design tips. Even Minseok drops by every once in a while, always bringing something tasty for them to share.

A couple of weeks of this and Yoora, on their biweekly date, tells him that he looks brighter, that his shoulders look more loose and Chanyeol agrees.

When he gets home that day, he goes to his room and makes music, not caring who heard. When he finally goes out of his room, Jongin is waiting by the door looking shocked he got caught.

Chanyeol, worried he might have been too loud, asks his friend if anything is wrong and Jongin, to his surprise, asks him if he can use the track for his next choreography piece, to be presented onstage at the university.

Shocked and overwhelmed, Chanyeol just stares at Jongin for a bit until he begins tearing up for no reason. Which causes his friend to tear up as well. Two peas in a pod.

Yixing finds them sat on the couch with blankets over their heads, eating ice cream and watching some anime on Netflix and when he wakes up in the middle of the night, cuddled in a pile with Jongin, Yixing and Sehun (who joined them after taking discreet photos) Chanyeol feels just a little bit better about everything. 

Everything wasn’t fine yet, but things are looking up.

  


* * *

  


He isn’t sure what made him take up Joohyun’s offer, but Sehun finds himself working for the Byuns and their image overhaul efforts. The contacts he’s established in his second job and his innate charm work tremendously in his favor and in no time, he’s proven himself to be an indispensable part of Joohyun’s team.

The pay is amazing. He doesn’t have to work multiple jobs anymore but he stays working for Bunny Latte anyway.

He considers himself lucky he wasn’t affected as much by recent events but not in a conceited manner. He’s thankful it lets him help his friends more impacted by the situation and Sehun spends the rest of his time not working for Joohyun hanging out with his roommates.

He doesn’t give them space to think negative thoughts about themselves. Sehun even tries to get a rise out of Chanyeol once just to stop him from avoiding people, only for the latter to fall asleep with his head on Sehun’s shoulder. Jongin is easier, Sehun only needed to make himself available.

When Jongin wakes up screaming from nightmares, Sehun is already awake in the living room, waiting for the other to seek him out but still keeping his respectful distance. 

Sehun helps him walk the dogs around, knowing that doing the simple activity alone after what happened gives Jongin some anxiety. 

He considers it as a matter of fact, something that is natural for him to do. 

His friends were there from him, even back when they didn’t know him as well and now it was his time to help them back.

Sehun finally thinks his efforts are working when he wakes up in the morning confused with a crick in his neck, having fallen asleep on the living room couch. Jongin had finally been able to sleep through the night. 

Chanyeol finds him sitting there, aware of what has happened and urges him to take a nap in his own room before breakfast, humming to himself absently. 

Sehun counts that as another win.

  


* * *

  


Junmyeon supposes things could be worse.

In hindsight, he realizes the reasons why Yixing kept all the information regarding Morpho and his being White Fox from him. If he were in the other man’s place, he thinks he might have done something similar. Yixing had only wanted to protect them and Junmyeon respected him a lot for that.

He tells him as much, making it a priority to apologize and let Yixing know he appreciates the effort. Of possibly, maybe saving all of their lives. Well, not all.

Yixing beats himself up for not anticipating what Seokho did, felt guilty that he didn’t take as many precautions as he would’ve in looking into Seokho’s motivations and Junmyeon has to remind him that people aren’t code. They can’t be hacked, can’t be made into efficient little soldiers like what Yeongjoon attempted to do with Seokho’s sister.

Humans were much more complex things than computers, that much Junmyeon understood. He sees it everyday in Bunny Latte, he sees it everyday in how Doyoung strives to make up for lost time once he got his job back. He sees it everyday in Zhang Yixing.

Despite all the charades and facades White Fox has to keep up, he was still just Yixing to Junmyeon and their friends and they make him remember that.

After everything is settled, Junmyeon invites Yixing to stargaze in his apartment’s balcony. Something he hasn’t invited anyone else to do with him so far.

Yixing is aware of the gravity of the situation it seems. His dimple can’t get any deeper, and if Junmyeon is to be concerned, his heart seemed to be beating too fast. Something he hasn’t achieved in his years of being a cafe owner so far.

It’s a flop, the sky is overcast with heavy clouds and they wait for hours for it to clear out. His friend doesn’t seem to mind. 

When the temperature drops, as it’s wont to be in autumn, Yixing offers him his jacket at the same time Junmyeon raises the blanket he’s packed and they laugh at each other a bit before aborting the whole operation. 

They retreat into the warmth of Junmyeon’s apartment, hot cocoa in hands as they just take a pause after the events that have happened to them. When Yixing reaches out his hand in search of his, Junmyeon takes it without issue.

It feels familiar but also new in a sense.

  


* * *

  


The first score for Minseok’s team on his first game back was made by Yuta.

Everyone, even their coach seemed surprised that Minseok actually made an assist that wasn’t even in their play. Usually, it was Minseok scoring the goals, being the ace player, and also because he believed that if he wanted something done right, he had to do it himself.

So imagine the shock on everyone’s faces at the magnificent assist the ace player made. Yuta was barely defended against by the opposing team and Minseok, as usual, was guarded to the teeth.

It wasn’t a matter of skill for Minseok. It was a matter of trust and he trusted Yuta to deliver. If he’s being truthful to himself, Minseok was surprised at his own thought process. 

Subconsciously, he supposes it wasn’t that weird. 

The past events have made him feel a deep seated fear that, maybe, it was him who didn’t deserve their friendship. That maybe they were the ones suffering his existence this whole time. But the aftermath of it only served to reaffirm his friends’ loyalty towards him and how he probably should be more appreciative of their efforts, of their kindness.

Minseok starts with his newfound favorite couple, helping Baekhyun look for a place he could call his own and then helping Jongdae pick out a 1st month gift, with much rolling of his eyes. He adores them, and even though he knows the two are careful about making him feel like the third wheel, he doesn’t actually mind. In fact he takes advantage of it by making the two treat him out to places every once in a while.

When he hangs out at Chanyeol’s place with Kyungsoo, he initially feels out of place especially when left alone with Chanyeol’s younger roommates. Sehun and Jongin looked like they could have been joined at the hip but they were polite and they didn’t mind Minseok just hanging out and snacking while Chanyeol talks his and Kyungsoo’s ears off to distract himself.

Hanging out with Junmyeon and Yixing was surprisingly fun. He’s surprised they hadn’t done it before given how much time Yixing and him spent with the cafe owner. Junmyeon says as much, saying now he doesn’t feel like he’s cheating on the other friend and the confused glance Yixing sends Minseok has him feeling a sense of deja vu. 

In their own small ways, they reassure him of his worth and how they like him for who he is genuinely. After winning the game, Yuta notes to him that he seems less aggressive on the field, that he seems more cheerful, and the rest of the team nervously agree. Minseok only gives them a coy smile and reassures them that practice won’t be any less of a hell for the season.

Despite the resounding groan of the team, they look at Minseok with different eyes. 

It’s the start of a different time and Minseok doesn’t mind.

  


* * *

  


The week following the arrest of Seokho has been spent in the solace of his home for Jongin, far away from Seoul. He went back to his home with his parents, making amends with himself. The story was all over the news, Mom had called the following day in tears and begged him to come home. 

He’d gone without a protest. 

Their new house was calid, like a warm embrace after a long day in the snow. A cottage in the east, deep in a small farming town. Much like when he was a kid, his family picked the pieces; built him anew. And when time to go back to Seoul rolled closer, they went with him. 

They accompanied him to the one place he needed to go to truly close down _that_ chapter of his life. And oh, how he cried. 

Tears wouldn’t stop rolling down his face as he wept and howled, the grass dirtying his jeans as he kneeled and hugged Yeongsaeng’s grave, begging him for forgiveness. A full hour went by, his family sitting by him, but never reaching close. 

No; this was something Jongin needed to face alone. 

As his lungs seemed to give out, a small hand caressed his face. Light. Warm. 

“It’s not your fault.”

Jongin snapped to attention, yet no one was around. Even if the voice still spoke to him, warming his heart. 

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s okay. You brought Yeongie to me, and Mama’s here too. We’re here. We’re safe. We’re together.”

Somehow, Jongin only cried harder, yet not of grief. These were tears of relief. He begged, pleaded for Yeongsaeng to stay, whispers of _I miss you so much_ lost to the winds of autumn creeping closer. You never forget your first love, they say. 

No, but it hurts like hell when you lose them.

“Nini. I’m always with you. Always.”

Jongin cleaned up the tears with his sleeve, and stood up. The flowers he brought contrast nicely with the white marble of the gravestone; a mix of yellow lilies and daisies surrounded by a wreath of light purple lilacs. He plucked a lilac.

The fragile flower still sits between the pages of his diary as he writes in the current day, a mirror image to that etched in his wrist.

Jongin traces the delicate lines of his minimalist tattoo, the colors fresh and beautiful against his golden skin. In his mind echoes a familiar giggle, and he smiles too.

Yeah, he reckons things will be alright.

  


* * *

  


Being a part of Monarch has been the easiest part of Yixing’s career as White Fox yet. 

Xiao Zhan had chided him for being lazy, but only because he likes to be contrarian. It’s disconcerting to Yixing how the activity of the last few months descended into such ennui that he felt kind of guilty just lazing around.

“You’re aware you just took down the Byuns, right?” Johnny comments in an aside. 

“Don’t call them like that wholesale. It’s the shadow Byuns.” Junmyeon corrects him with a serene smile, placing a saucer down in front of him. “We still have some good Byuns in the fold.”

Johnny raises his coffee cup to the barista in acknowledgement before transitioning smoothly into a briefing about his newest mission.

It still feels weird to him how Junmyeon has been inducted into his little circle of contacts, now privy to some information about his work. Yixing feels his skin itch whenever one of his friends mentions something potentially dangerous around Junmyeon and it makes him want to sequester the other away. To protect him.

For his trouble, Junmyeon merely throws him a wilting look. It’s going to take some time and to his credit, Junmyeon has a lot of patience to throw at him.

The other reassures him it’s on a strictly need to know basis, he just wants to make sure Yixing is safe. Behind Junmyeon’s back, his friends clown him for being so strict with himself regarding Junmyeon. Xiao Zhan scolds him because of course they’ve told their significant others a hint of what they do for Monarch.

Yixing splutters, stunned. Not sure if he wants to correct them or be emotional that they thought Junmyeon was his significant other. They aren’t on that level yet but Yixing feels butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it.

He thinks he can keep at least this from Junmyeon. Until he’s figured out his own feelings.

Chanyeol doesn’t think he’s slick though, sending him furtive glances whenever he invites Junmyeon over, taking unnecessarily long coffee runs. Even Sehun and Jongin take to spending time elsewhere when Yixing has Junmyeon over.

It feels nice that his friends are supportive but it really doesn’t help his nerves. 

It all culminates on the day before his birthday. As usual, Yixing has forgotten his birthday is coming up and Junmyeon invites him out after closing. Nothing unusual. 

They walk and talk circles around the neighborhood, coming closer and closer around Yixing’s shared house. It’s late and it’s chilly but they huddle together for warmth. 

A beeping sound comes from Junmyeon’s phone and they stop and finally Yixing realizes what the event was.

Junmyeon hugs him in the middle of the street and Yixings lungs hurt, probably because of the cold, probably because of the fervency of Junmyeon’s hug.

When they detach, Yixing’s face feels warm.

“Sorry. I know it’s cold. I wanted to be the first one to greet you.” Junmyeon has a pretty blush of his own dusting his cheeks. “Happy birthday.”

He doesn’t get to say anything. All too sudden his face is too close, and Yixing freezes for a second until he gets a peck on his cheek.

“That’s as much as you get on this birthday.” Junmyeon hurriedly takes off in the direction of Yixing’s house, where his friends are undoubtedly waiting for them.

“What about the next one?” Yixing asks under his breath, following closely after. He isn’t sure if Junmyeon heard it. He’s not sure if he wanted Junmyeon to. 

All too soon the other’s at the door and he can hear Sehun ordering the other two around in. Yixing isn’t sure he wants to share Junmyeon’s presence with them yet. When he walks up, Junmyeon winks at him cheekily.

“Next birthday’s still up for consideration.” 

  


* * *

  


Kyungsoo doesn’t know when he took the place of being the emotional pillar of his friend group but it’s not a bad place to be at all.

Realizing he dodged a bullet with what happened didn’t give him any relief, given that that misfortune actually fell on his best friend. It’s the human condition, Kyungsoo knew that. But he still feels a tiny bit of guilt over what happened.

He spends a lot of time around Chanyeol, if only to get the lovebirds out of his hair. It allows him to look out for Jongin as well and in the process of spending time with them he realizes that there isn’t one person who was affected “less”. 

Even if Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongin were more involved, the rest of them had to help them pick up the pieces. This was something that impacted all of them.

Kyungsoo realizes they all need to move on from the situation.

On the days leading up to Yixing’s birthday, Junmyeon, Sehun, and Kyungsoo connive a small birthday party to be held in Chanyeol’s shared house. Junmyeon will run interference on the birthday boy, Sehun will make sure of Jongin’s schedule, and it will be Kyungsoo’s job to wrangle the rest of the gang together.

It’s busy work and Kyungsoo pours himself into the prep. He asks Chanyeol to help him plan out the menu and the other gladly accepts. Jongdae and Minseok take control of the drinks, Baekhyun graciously lends his credit card (also courtesy of Joohyun) for the food expenses and Sehun and Jongin are in charge of the decorations.

The party wasn’t going to be a typical rager. It was just going to be the nine of them.

In between the moment of Minseok pulling the door open and Chanyeol flicking open the light switch, in between the look of amused resignation of Yixing’s face and the arm Junmyeon has around his shoulders, in between Jongdae and Baekhyun starting to belt out the ‘happy birthday’ song and Jongin and Sehun mucking up the last words, it finally hits Kyungsoo. 

As he passes the birthday cake to Junmyeon, their friends beaming all around them, Kyungsoo pulls out his phone to immortalize the moment. Of the resolution of the past few months culminating in this one precise instant of them together.

When Yixing has finished blowing out his candle and looks up at them with his eyes shining, similar looks of elation on all of their faces, Kyungsoo lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. This was it. 

They were going to be okay as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, we would like to thank you all for the interest and enthusiasm you have shown us these past few months while playing PSYCHED. 
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Monarch


End file.
